


Waverly Words

by pfrye23



Series: Word of the Day [1]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-11-22 22:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20881610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pfrye23/pseuds/pfrye23
Summary: Live Journal Section VII has a "Word of the Day" challenge.  I've made every entry start with "Mr. Waverly"





	1. Logy

Mr. Waverly glared as his two agents slowly flipped through the briefing folder. "Oh do have some coffee gentlemen...I can't afford logy behaviour this morning!" Illya smirked, Napoleon looked confused.


	2. Polyglot

Mr. Waverly demanded that his people be polyglots. U.N.C.L.E. was an international organization, with employees from every corner of the world. . It just wouldn't do to fail an assignment if you couldn't say "help" or "stop" in the local language. Or in Mr. Kuryakin's case "when is dinner?"


	3. festooned

Mr. Waverly tried to hide his amusement as he glanced about the commissary. The normally sterile room was festooned with spiderwebs, orange and black garland and other images of the upcoming Halloween holiday. He sighed knowing that given an opportunity to play his people went about it with the same determination and dedication that they applied to even the most difficult of assignments.


	4. organon

No one seemed to know what Mr. Waverly's organon was to keep abreast of all the happenings in U.N.C.L.E. headquarters. Illya Kuryakin's was to listen unobtrusively to secretaries gossip. Napoleon's was to listen to his partner.


	5. blatherskite

Mr. Waverly scowled at Napoleon as he tossed the unapproved expense report down on the table. "This is total blatherskite Mr. Solo! Five hundred dollars for silk ties, a rubber toy duck, a gallon of vegetable oil and a canvas tarp!?!?!"


	6. Gregarious and  perspicacious

Mr. Waverly was confident his pairing of the two young agents would be successful. Solo was gregarious. a "people person" who many times used his personality and charm to solve situations, while the Russian was perspicacious in technical and scientific matters. Only time would tell if his judgement was accurate.


	7. Kerfuffle

Mr. Waverly hoped his request to the commissary to serve spotted dick would not cause a kerfuffle amongst the American's at headquarters.


	8. Hubris

Mr. Waverly's tongue lashings were legendary. No one, not even Napoleon Solo or Illya Kuryakin were immune when Alexander Waverly felt his agents hubris needed to be curtailed.


	9. Propitious

Mr. Waverly's propitious demeanor hid a ruthless and calculating nature that was as necessary to U.N.C.L.E. as section two.


	10. Omphalos

Mr. Waverly's intellect was the omphalos of all U.N.C.L.E., the center of the organizations heart and soul.


	11. Submontane

Mr. Waverly finished briefing his two top agents, "Remember the area is submontane, so any explosion could bring the snowpack down on the village." Napoleon looked at Illya, "In other words, take it easy on the explosives!".


	12. Logorrhea and Rubiginous

Mr. Waverly was not fond of mission reports that were full of unnecessary logorrhea. As he filled his pipe, he wondered if it was Napoleon Solo or Illya Kuryakin who wrote "The THRUSH scientist, when confronted, dropped a beeker and became enveloped in a rubiginous cloud of chemical, which caused his demise."


	13. Ephemeral

Mr. Waverly had spent a considerable about of time and influence to ensure that his desire for a Soviet agent in U.N.C.L.E. was not an ephemeral dream. Soon his Russian would arrive, now to find him an appropriate partner.


	14. Eschew

Mr. Waverly was not one to eschew confrontation when required. The atmosphere in his office was tense as Number One, Section One tapped his briar on a thick file and looked at Napoleon Solo. "Now Mr. Solo, I believe we need to discuss your last months expense reports!"


	15. Eponymous

Mr. Waverly's name was eponymous with U.N.C.L.E. and despite his modesty and denials U.N.C.L.E. was eponymous with the name Waverly.


	16. Cantankerous

Mr. Waverly's image was that of a slightly befuddled, sometimes cantankerous grandfather. Napoleon Solo and Illya Kuryakin knew that this was just an image, yet they still approached each briefing with caution.


	17. Milquetoast and bellwether

Mr. Waverly lost any milquetoast tendencies in World War One, and through the years became a bellwether of the British intelligence services


	18. Patulous

Mr. Waverly thought of the evil that was THRUSH like a patulous cancer spreading out from THRUSH Central. If only his agents could find that elusive office the world would be a safer place


	19. Bombinate

Mr. Waverly tightened his grip on his favorite briar, afraid that he would break it, his patience at an end. "Drat it man, stop this infernal bombination and get to your point!". Startled the U.N.C.L.E. head accountant gulped and squeaked "Mr. Waverly, Mr. Solo's expense reports are just nonsense! For what reason would an agent need a rubber ducky?"


	20. copacetic

Mr. Waverly knew that the situation in Section Two was not copacetic. Mr. Solo was in medical recovering from a week of confinement courtesy of THRUSH. Mr. Kuryakin was acting CEA and unfortunately with Solo out the anti Soviet contingent was being vocal. Mr. Waverly was biding his time, waiting to see if his young Russian could handle the conflict in the section or if he would have to intercede.


	21. Ameliorate

Mr. Waverly had hoped that the addition of a Soviet to UNCLE would ameliorate some of the Cold War distrust and hate that seemed to permeate headquarters. He hoped that once people got to know Agent Kuryakin things would be better. So far his hope had been for naught. Agent Kuryakin's personality made it difficult to befriend him and distrust was rampant. He was however, willing to give his plan more time.


	22. Dirigible

Mr. Waverly knew that the dirigible quality of UNCLE depended, in large part, to his continued presence as Number One, Section One. He knew that he would have to find and groom the perfect replacement for himself if his organization were to continue.


	23. Lackadaisical

Mr. Waverly stared at the new Section Two agents, all fresh out of Survival School. The young men seemed nervous, the legendary Alexander Waverly in front of them, Solo and Kuryakin standing at the back of the room. "Gentlemen, I will tolerate many things from my people, but a lackadaisical attitude is not one of them!". Despite his grandfatherly appearance, the new agents took his comment seriously.


	24. Penultimate and Peripatetic

Mr. Waverly, the elder statesman of UNCLE was indulging in something he seldom did. He sat at his desk, cup of tea and his favorite briar in hand, no files or agents to distract him, and pondered his youth and the fate that brought him to this point in his life. He marveled how his peripatetic lifestyle in the military and intelligence service brought him to UNCLE. He wondered if this was his final stop on his lifetime journey or if he had enough years left to make UNCLE his penultimate accomplishment.


	25. Bugaboo

Mr. Waverly sat and watched the sun rise over the New York skyline. He had much on his mind this morning. He had to give the Kremlin the name of the agent he selected from the several applicants they had offered. He knew that whoever he picked would face terrible stress, he'd be the bugaboo, the "Red Menace", the communist threat to the west. Not only would he have to deal with unenlightened UNCLE employees, he'd have to deal with the various intelligence agencies around the world who would look at his country of origin not his current employer. Mr. Waverly hoped Mr. Kuryakin was made of Russian steel and ice, that he could handle the coming storm.


	26. bailiwick

Mr. Waverly drank his hot tea, honey and lemon, always a good thing to drink when one was afflicted with a common cold. He needed to return to work. The world was UNCLE's bailiwick and he wasn't about to abandon the world just because of a cold...No matter what the missus said!


	27. comeuppance

Mr. Waverly looked up as Napoleon entered. "Any news on Mr Kuryakin?"  
"No sir, he's still in surgery." Napoleon sat "I haven't been able to determine if Illya was the target or one of the other scientists that were killed in the lab blast. We do know it wasn't an accident."  
Mr. Waverly sighed "Until we can talk with your partner we won't know what happened. I want whomever was responsible for this attack to face their comeuppance, especially if it was one of our own!"  
Napoleon thought of Illya fighting for his life in medical and agreed wholeheartedly.


	28. masticate

Mr. Waverly looked at his agents, "Well, Mr. Solo you have your assignment, any questions?"  
"Not at all sir a THRUSH satrap in a dental office...Illya and I will masticate the information and come up with a plan."  
Illya rolled his eyes as they walked out of the office.  
Mr. Waverly shook his head and chuckled after the door closed behind his two agents "masticate, quite."


	29. inimitable

Mr. Waverly was a modest man. To those who knew him however, his ability to organize, strategize, and see the "big picture', was beyond compare. This inimitable talent was forged in the trenches of the Great War and in the intelligence service during World War Two.


	30. epicurean

Mr. Waverly sighed and tried to hide his impatience as the UNCLE head accountant continued his monthly tirade about Agent Solo's expense reports.  
Mr. Pennyfeather slapped his hand on the offending report, "Really Mr. Waverly, I can't see how such an epicurean based report can be approved, filet mignon, champagne, truffles, chocolate mousse! Agents can get by perfectly well on hamburgers and beer! We are NOT made of money, sir!"  
Mr. Waverly bit on his pipe stem to keep his temper. Finally calm he mumbled out "What? No rubber duck this month?"  
Mr. Pennyfeather sputtered.


	31. Panache and Foppish

Mr. Waverly was once again in a meeting with the head accountant for UNCLE New York, Mr. Pennyfeather. The little man had originally been the accountant for UNCLE London to great success. His attentions had reduced the expenditures of the London office by 10%. Mr. Waverly had eagerly transferred him to New York hoping to curtail rising costs, however he was beginning to question his decision due to the man's obsessive and irritating personality. There was no doubt that the man had a certain panache but his confident manner was grating.  
"I say sir, this foppish tendency of you CEA is costing your headquarters a pretty penny, if I do say so myself!" Mr. Pennyfeather exclaimed, puffing himself up, jutting his chin out impressed with his pronouncement. "I'd say that UNCLE could save an EIGHTH of it's Section Two budget just by terminating Mr. Solo's employment!"  
Mr. Waverly decided he'd had enough.....


	32. phantasmagoria

Mr. Waverly mentally chuckled to himself. He was amused at his two top agents and their reaction to, once again, having to listen to Mr. Pennyfeather, the head accountant of UNCLE New York. The pompous little man was ranting on and on about the agents creative expense reports. Napoleon Solo's eyes were unfocused and he stared out the window. The reflected sunlight and Pennyfeather's drone creating a phantasmagoria type state. Illya Kuryakin seemed to be paying attention however it was quite possible he was asleep.  
"Well gentlemen......are you even paying attention?" the accountant squeaked, his outrage at being so obviously ignored evident.  
"Of course" Kuryakin snapped.


	33. prorogue

Mr. Waverly, and his agents were tired of the constant hectoring of the UNCLE New York head accountant, Mr. Pennyfeather. In fact Mr. Waverly was secretly hoping for some intervention from THRUSH rather than sit through another meeting. Decision made he activated his intercom to his secretary..."yes, please inform Mr. Pennyfeather that I have decided to prorogue all future meeting at this time."  
Now he knew why the London headquarters was so keen on transferring the annoying accountant to another location. Leaning back in his chair Mr. Waverly wondered how Mr. Pennyfeather would get along with Harry Beldon.


	34. penumbra

Mr. Waverly likened UNCLE and the work his agents performed to the sun. They cast a penumbra on the shadowy organization known as THRUSH. Each time they illuminated another dark slice of the nefarious organization the world was better for it.


	35. indigenous

Mr. Waverly contemplated his two top agents. Napoleon Solo was dedicated, charming and had learned his craft well. Survival School, the Army, his time in Korea and his experiences as a young agent up to the present have given the man the skill and expertise he needed to succeed. Mr. Kuryakin however seemed to have an indigenous skill that enabled him to survive a childhood that would have broken most. This innate ability served him growing up, his time as a Soviet agent and now as an UNCLE agent. No matter what path the two men took to arrived at this moment in time Mr. Waverly knew UNCLE was lucky to have them.


	36. flummoxed

Mr. Waverly secretly enjoyed the times his agents were flummoxed. With Napoleon Solo it usually occurred when there was a scientific aspect to a briefing. Mr. Kuriyakin became confused much less frequently, so when it did happen his state was very enjoyable indeed.


	37. Pulchritude

Mr. Waverly knew that the ideal image of UNCLE had a certain pulchritude that was impossible to achieve. People where imperfect, and UNCLE could never be as he truly wanted it to be. As the founder of his organization it had taken from the end of World War Two to the Mid 50's to achieve what he had. There was room for improvement but having agents such as Solo and Kuryakin gave him hope that someday his ideal would be closer to reality.


	38. propinquity and  aquiver

Mr. Waverly noted that the propinquity of the young woman, the innocent in the last assignment, to Mr. Solo caused her behaviour to change. She was all aquiver and giggly certainly not acting like the renowned scientist that she was. Mr. Kuryakin was unhappy about her change, another female falling victim to his partner.


	39. avuncular

Mr. Waverly delivered a blistering dressing down to his two top agents. Napoleon and Illya sat quietly as they had their shortcomings elaborated on in great detail. It wasn't often that they failed an assignment in such a spectacular fashion. Not only had they failed but both agents had come close to paying the ultimate price for their mistakes. Mr. Waverly covered his avuncular feelings towards his agents and his fear of losing them with his harsh words.


	40. metanoia

Mr. Waverly was optimistic about his selection of a Soviet agent for UNCLE. The young man was intelligent and highly trained. Having spent some time in the west already he knew that immersion in the affluent culture would not cause a metanoia for him. He would be able to adapt without losing the Soviet sensibilities that Waverly wanted to add to his organization.


	41. anodyne

Mr. Waverly was silent as he watched his two top agents from the door. Medical was busy tonight, a strike against a large THRUSH lab had been successful but not without casualties. Illya Kuryakin was unconscious, IVs and breathing tube in place. Napoleon as was customary between the partners was providing an anodyne presence, sitting by the bedside, holding his hand and talking to him.


	42. reticulation

Mr. Waverly stared sadly at the old worn photograph. The edges curled up as if it had been exposed to heat, a fine pattern of reticulation covered the image. The black and white photo delivered to him through a secret channel he had from the Kremlin showed a young woman, her blond hair appearing almost white. Her pale eyes smiling, a familiar shy smile graced her lips. It was agent Kuryakin's mother, taken prior to her wedding. Mr. Waverly knew his Russian agent had no photographs of his family. Making a difficult decision Mr. Waverly placed the photo in Kuryakin's file, the file that only he had access to. This bit of information would, like others, remain hidden for the time being.


	43. picaresque

Mr. Waverly was exasperated at Napoleon Solo. "Mr. Solo, I must say you mission reports reads like a picaresque dime novel of my youth, let's try for a bit more gravitas in the future shall we?"


	44. ersatz

Mr. Waverly finished his breakfast of tea, kippers and toast. His mind wandered as he sipped his tea, remembering the hardships of the Second World War...not the death and destruction, not the fear and desperate missions his intelligence work sent him on...no he remembered the ersatz infused meals while in London. Chuckling he reminded himself that compared to many, Mr. Kuryakin for example, his situation was nothing to complain about. Life had been good.


	45. epistemology and foibles

Mr. Waverly made it his business to know as much about his agents as was humanly possible. He knew their past, present, fears, desires all their foibles. Waverly didn't pursue this knowledge as an epistemology study. This information was as essential to him as an UNCLE special was to his agents.


	46. philately

Mr. Waverly finished his briefing, "so gentlemen...due to his interest in philately it's rumored that Mr. Hawkingsworth has hidden the microdot under a Penny Black".  
"I beg your pardon?" Napoleon questioned.  
"Philately is stamp collecting Napoleon" Illya replied "and a Penny Black is the first adhesive postage stamp produced and used in a postal service."  
"Quite correct Mr. Kuryakin" Mr. Waverly responded "Queen Victoria's likeness is on the Penny Black."


	47. abrogate

Mr. Waverly was well aware of the problems his new Russian agent was facing. He knew about the comments, threats, practical jokes, shunning as well as occasional physical incidents. He wondered if he should abrogate the situation himself or wait and see what would happen. If he took action himself he suspected Mr. Kuryakin's situation would continue the same or perhaps become worse. His co-workers thinking he was being coddled by Section One. If however his young Russian was able to handle this himself it would perhaps cause some to view him with respect


	48. mawkish

Mr. Waverly sneezed, again "Drat it all!" He looked down at the bottle of cold medicine that medical had prescribed and grimaced. Thinking about the mawkish taste and the muzzy feeling in his head afterwards he made his decision. "Miss McNab please bring me a hot toddy." Already anticipating the request Heather had the hot water, brandy, lemon and honey ready.


	49. sibilate

Mr. Waverly reviewed the mission report again, his anger rising. Jamming his briar in his mouth his exhalation a loud sibilate as he read "Agent Solo apprehended the THRUSH target by knocking him into the lake with his suitcase causing the loss of 7 bespoke suites."


	50. bespoke

My 50th Mr, Waverly "word" - will start another character tomorrow.....

Mr. Waverly was once again irritated at the expense accounts of his two top agents. For once the accounting was high on Mr. Kuryakin's part, he having for the first time given in to his partners badgering to get a bespoke suit. The Italian silk and wool blend suit was now at the bottom of the Grand Canal in Venice and Mr. Kuryakin was back to wearing his off the rack black suits.


End file.
